The Letter
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Albert receives a letter from Jeremy Quinn. Author note inside explaining more...note was too long to put in a summary.


_A/N I know many people saw the character of Jeremy Quinn as a cruel/hard hearted man who only wanted free farm help. However, another version has been in the back of my mind for some time. Also, the fact that, after the fire that kills Mary's baby, Albert runs off looking for Jeremy Quinn has me thinking too. WHY after tricking the man into thinking he was blind would he go to that same man? I mean, he'd have to explain why he lied to him about the blindness. I want to say too that, maybe, I can see this point of view because I had a relative who was deaf his whole life. His parents lived on a farm. They were hard working, honest people who wanted the best for the children. So, as much as it hurt them, they put their deaf son in a school for the deaf and blind. They only saw him on Thanksgiving, Christmas and in the summer. They did this so he could have a life and be independent. Anyway, with all the above floating around, this is the result._

The Letter

Albert Ingalls sat underneath the huge tree that stood near the small pond near the Ingalls home. In his hand he held an envelope that his pa, Charles Ingalls, had handed him a few moments before. He told Albert it had come in the mail just that morning. Albert looked at the writing on the envelope for the hundredth time. On the top right hand corner was written JEREMY QUINN. That explained the anxious look up on Charles Ingalls face. A part of Albert wanted to rip it up, burn it and throw away the ashes. However, the other part was curious enough to open it after Charles had walked away. Albert pulled the letter out and began reading.

**Dear Albert,**

** I might as well admit up front I'm not the one actually writing this letter. My neighbor, Eric or 'Bear' as I call him, is doing it for me. Truth is, I can't read nor write. But, I've had a lot on my mind since I walked away and left you with the Ingalls family. No, if you're worried that I'm coming back and fighting you to come back with me, I'm not. The thing is, I can pretty well guess what your other pa thinks of me, of the reasons I wanted to find you. If I'm to be honest, he has just cause to think those things. After all, it's not like I spoke up and told him any different, just let my demand to know if you were healthy and could work hard send the message he got. So, that's my fault not his. **

** Anyway, guess you're wondering why I'm writing if I haven't changed my mind. To be honest, I'm not really sure myself only that for, whatever reason that exists inside of me, I want you to know the truth. After whoever is reading this is through, I hope you will understand my actions-even if you don't agree.**

**I didn't turn my back on you when you were a baby because I didn't want you. Also, I didn't just want free farm help, nor did I turn my back on you now because you're blind. Then why did I leave you at the orphanage, what did I want when I came looking for you and why did I leave you with the Ingalls? I can hear you asking those questions, and you would have the right to those answers.**

**As you know I have this farm to work. It takes most of my time to make a living on it. When your mother grew sick and died, I was so lost. Her immediate family had been killed by Indians when she was little; her two aunts who lived back east would have nothing to do with her once she married me. I wasn't good enough for them. Needless to say, they weren't about to step in and help me raise you, and I had no family. My only brother and two of my nephews all died in the Civil War while my sisters moved out to California. With my inability to write, I lost track of them. So, I didn't see where I had a choice but to place you in the orphanage. It's not like I could work a farm and raise a child. It hurt like all get out, but you had to be taken care of and I knew I couldn't do it.**

**Now, as far as the current situation goes, let me explain. And, as I said before, at least understand even if you don't agree. I didn't want a free farm hand. I wanted to give this land to my son, but I needed to know he was healthy enough to take care of it. I mean, why on earth give someone something if they can't take care of it? As far as not being concerned about your education goes; well, good grief, I figured you were already a step ahead of me in that area. You can read and write which means, if you wanted to, you could pick up any book near you and learn whatever you wanted. **

**Now when it comes to leaving you with the Ingalls, let me ask you this…what else could I do? I had something to give a sighted child, something that would help them provide for themselves and be an independent person. I have nothing to offer a blind child. Not that it makes you less of a man, son. It doesn't. It's just that you need to be able to make your own way in this life. Everyone does. Someday you'll be grown and you'll want to feel like you have something to contribute to the world. You deserve to be able to do that. **

**Anyway, I guess I'm getting pretty long winded. Please, just know I only wanted what was best for you. If you ever need anything, please, don't hesitate to contact me. **

**Sincerely,**

**Jeremy Quinn**

Albert slowly folded the letter and sighed. Jeremy was right, the wrong message had been sent, though Albert couldn't hate the man for it. After all, he had accepted full responsibility for it. For a moment he thought about writing and telling the man the truth only decided he would wait until he was eighteen to do that. By then he would be out of school and, hopefully, in medical school. He didn't know how right or wrong that was only to write to the man now would only cause more pain and heartache for everyone, and there had been too much of that already. No, forming a friendship with the man later would be better for everyone all around. Standing up, Albert headed for the house. He needed to put the letter in a special box he kept things in that no one but he got into.


End file.
